


Rubbing Off

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack and another colonel talk about their injured team-mates and find remarkable similarities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Rubbing Off

##  Rubbing Off 

##### Written by Mia   
Comments? Write to us at leannt@email.com 

  


 

Jack O'Neill shifted in his seat and sighed. He finally allowed himself to lift his eyes from his teammate. On the other side of the room a man shifted in a chair and reached out. He saw him take the hand of the young woman lying unconscious on the bed. Slightly amused, Jack noticed he was doing the same thing to Daniel. The man shifted again, this time to turn his head. They both raised their eyebrows in surprise when they realized who was there.

"Colonel O'Neill? What are you doing here?"

"Watching over Daniel, as usual. What about you?"

Colonel Brinton smiled slightly. "Watching over Nautia. As usual. What's he in for this time?"

"We were attacked and, of course, he tried to get friendly with the natives at the wrong time."

"She did basically the same thing. Sometimes she forgets she's military."

"I wish I could use that against Daniel. Sometimes having a civilian on the team can be a pain."

"Why don't you kick him off the team?"

"I can't. He's very useful...sometimes. I think his main purpose on the team is to be a target while the rest of us are shooting."

Brinton laughed. "I'm beginning to think she has the same purpose. She hardly comes back from a mission without a scratch."

"Daniel _never_ comes back without a scratch."

"This is the only time I ever see him. In fact the first time was when I brought Nautia in for a sprained ankle and he had been shot by a staff weapon."

Jack smiled thinly. "Which time?" He paused. "The first time I saw her was when I brought Daniel in for a concussion and she had been shot."

He grimaced. "I remember that. I guess it's a goood thing they're not on the same team."

He grimaced too. "I can just picture that."

Silence fell between them for a minute. Jack shifted and brushed Daniel's hair back from his forehead. Brinton raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"It's not what I expected from a tough colonel."

"Please don't say anything. I wouldn't want my reputation ruined."

"You're very close to him, aren't you?"

"He is a good friend. Even if he is stubborn, clumsy, doesn't follow orders, knows too much for his own good.... I wouldn't have him any other way."

"That's why he's on your team, isn't it?"

"I guess it is. He does surprise me occasionally, though. He's saved my butt a few times."

"Never let it be said that civilians are never useful."

"I'd drink to that, if I had a drink."

"Nautia has come through a few scrapes that still surprises me she lived through."

"She's starting to sound more and more like Danny."

"He has quite a reputation for that, you know. I think she's trying to outdo him."

Jack laughed. "She has a _long_ way to go. If it were anything else, I would wish her luck. But, under the circumstances...."

Brinton smiled. "I understand."

A groan echoed through the room. Both colonels looked at their charges. Jack smiled.

"It's mine."

Brinton smiled and turned his attention back to Nautia. Daniel groaned again. 

"Jack?" he whispered.

"I'm right here."

"I can't see you."

"Janet said it's temporary. In a few days you'll have your vision back."

He swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Danny." He paused. "You know, you have to quit rubbing off on people. I don't think we could stand having another Daniel Jackson around here." 

  


* * *

>   
>  © December 15,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
